1. the Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to apparatus, methods, and systems for treating medical conditions by application of controlled compression to general and specific areas of a human or animal body.
2. The Background Art
Excessive interstitial fluid accumulation, referred to as edema, may arise from a variety of illnesses and conditions, including venous valvular insufficiency, postphlebotic syndrome, and lymphedema. Compression methods and systems control edema by reducing interstitial fluid. This in turn may increase nutrient delivery to tissues, remove waste from tissues, relieve pain from swelling, increase tissue oxygenation and promote wound healing, and decrease risk of infection. However, typical compression technologies have certain drawbacks.
For example, due to considerable variation in limb shapes and sizes, custom garments may typically be required. However, typical custom garments take time to manufacture. A delay of about one month is not uncommon between the time an order for a custom garment is placed and the time the custom garment is received by the patient. Furthermore, errors in manufacturing and measurement sometimes necessitate remanufacture of the garment or alteration of the garment to obtain a proper fit. This is very inconvenient for the patient, who needs therapeutic compression immediately and must make-do with an off-the-shelf garment or bandage until a proper custom garment can be received and utilized.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an improved compression garment that can be quickly and easily fit to a patient.